A Thousand Miles
by Tuna Salad Sonnet
Summary: Caylis and Jacques realize that they want to see each other again, even if they're a thousand miles apart right now. [CaylisJacques Oneshot, Post Curse of Maraqua]


Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or any related characters. This was written out of enjoyment of the website, and no profit is being made.

_Key Relationships: _Jacques/Caylis romance  
_Warnings: _War Violence, none otherwise  
_Inspiration/Soundtrack: _Obviously, the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**

The sun rose on the Neopian Sea. Garin, captain of the Black Pawkeet, rose from bed and got dressed. He climbed onto deck, and smiled at a misty blue sky. He took in a deep breath of early morning air, and watched the sun on its course through the sky. "Ah, there's nothing quite like the smell of sea salt in the morning," he said to himself, smiling even wider.

He noticed with a shock that he was not alone on his ship's deck. Another figure leaned over the railing, peering into the ocean.

"Jacques?" he asked his first mate.

The Kyrii in question jumped at his friend's voice. He spun about instantly, looking a little embarrassed. "G-Garin! You scared me!"

Garin merely chuckled. "My friend, you are never up this early. You much prefer sleep to the early morning waves. You got up even before me. Something _must_ be bothering you."

Jacques looked even more embarrassed. "Uh…um…" Jacques, who was usually very casual and funny around his best friend, faltered. Garin raised an eyebrow. _Now _this _is unusual, _he thought.

"Jacques, _what _is the matter with you?" Garin asked, laughing.

Jacques sighed gloomily. "I was just… thinking…"

"Thinking about…? ...What? What were you thinking about?" Garin asked, poking his friend playfully in the arm. Jacques glared lightly at Garin's childish prodding.

His face softened. "About…you know…_them_..."

"_Oh!_" Garin joined his friend by the railing. "The sisters?"

"Yes," Jacques said, still embarrassed.

Now it was Garin's turn to peer into the water.

"Do you think they think about us?" Jacques said, trying to sound casual.

Garin smiled. "I bet you they do." The two friends shared a brief moment where the two stared into the watery depths, thinking about their good friends of the underwater realm.

"Well, First Mate, we may want to get started on our journey for today," Garin said, straightening up and setting off to the crow's nest.

"Yes, Captain." Jacques said. Jacques trudged off to awaken the rest of the crew. Throughout the rest of the day, he tried hard not to let the thought of Caylis distract him, but alas, some things are easier said than done.

x

Beneath the waves, Caylis the sea Aisha lived alone amongst the coral. She was not so lonely anymore, as her sister Isca was allowed to visit her by the King. Isca was the only one Caylis permitted to visit her anyway, and Isca did so _almost_ every day. Isca was sometimes tied up in business involving advising the King and other city things, and thus, was sometimes frustrated when she visited. The visits cheered them both up. Nowadays, Caylis smiled often, and sometimes, though very rarely, Isca was able to coax a laugh out of her. (Albeit a quiet one.)

Caylis didn't live too far from the city, in a place where the ocean had worn sea rock into strange and twisted formations. Blue and purple coral glowed at night around their bases. Caylis slept and ate in a cave high up on in of the rocks, where she could get a good view of the sea floor just by looking out her front door. It was much different than Isca's coral home, but it did just fine.

Today, Isca and Caylis collected sea shells. Isca observed a shining silvery pebble, a small wicker basket hanging off her arm.

"You have such beautiful sea shells around you're home. There are no shells like these in the city," Isca said, smiling as usual.

"Thank you, Isca," Caylis said, picking up another seashell and tossing it towards her sister's basket, which she caught. "But it is not my handiwork."

The two sisters were momentarily distracted by a shadow passing over head. They dashed behind a large rock for safety. The other small fish nearby also darted into patches of nearby seaweed. Looking upwards curiously, they saw a fishing boat. It passed on, leaving silence and stillness beneath the ocean behind it. Eventually, the small fish emerged from their places in the weed, and moved about in their business.

"Do you think about those pirates sometimes, Isca?" Caylis whispered, emerging from behind the rock. The boat had spurned her memory.

Isca smiled softly. "Almost everyday. Do you?"

Caylis did not reply. She stared after the boat.

"Well," Isca murmured, as she looked up at the sun's position. "I had better head off. Good night Caylis."

"Good night, sister," Caylis said, and watched as her sister swam off.

Caylis smiled sadly. She knew it wouldn't be a good night. It would have it's nightmares.

The truth was she also thought about the pirates. Especially of the one she had smiled at for the first time in years. Her memories flooded back.

x

Isca had just explained her plan to Garin, his pirate crew and Goregas. Sure, Caylis had heard the whole thing, but why should she help the Maraquans? They banished her for no real reason when she was but ten.

Then, Isca approached her, and held her hand. Caylis looked down upon her reproachfully. "Someone has to get a message to Talek or the King. You know the secret passages. Please Caylis! I need you!" she said pleadingly.

True, in her waking hours, she had found secret passages that led around the city, that easily cut time from traveling through streets, and now, much safer than trying to weave trough the battles. But her sister hadn't even tried to visit her those seven years she was banished, she remembered.

"And I needed you when I was banished, sister. Do your own dirty work," Caylis replied cruelly.

Garin's first mate, (she believed his name was Jacques) stepped up. "If she won't do it, I will. Just tell me the way," he said nobly.

Caylis crossed her arms stubbornly, and Isca swam off with Goregas. Isca turned back, and said sincerely, "Caylis, please…"

Her expression softened somewhat of the honesty in her sister's voice. But she returned to looking bitter when the first mate turned to her. "So, Miss Caylis, which way to these 'passages' of yours?" He asked politely, attempting a bow, but tripping over a rock on the sea floor.

A shadow of a smile crossed her face, but she quickly shook it off. Instead she scoffed, "Look, you're not funny."

He was slightly taken aback, but smiled steadily at her. "Look, you're not all that bad," he retorted. She arched an eyebrow at him, confused. He continued. "You can't be if you're sister is Isca. She saved my life you know."

Caylis looked at him, shocked. "Y-You…!" she spluttered. But Caylis was, for once, out of words.

Jacques smiled charmingly. "Now, if you may, can I know where these passages are?"

Caylis glared at the smooth talker, and could only point to the entrance, where a rock overhang blocked out all the sunlight to reaching the inner passages.

"Thank you." He swimmed on and disappeared into the shadows.

Caylis was left alone once more in the quiet sea, and she distantly heard the sound of battle far off. She was tempted to say, "Be careful."

For some strange reason she felt an attraction to follow the one named Jacques, but she turned her back on the passageway.

She started to swim away from the city that unreasonably banished her. As she swam, she thought how cruel they had been. _But…_ She looked back at the city once more.

She had helped Garin for her sister's sake. And now she had left her sister behind. Isca needed her. _But she abandoned you!_ A voice in her head piped up. She agreed. Her sister had left her in her time of most dire need. Why? She wouldn't have done the same if Isca was banished.

_Perhaps, Isca did not come for you because she was saving the lives of others… That Garin boy, he seemed to know her. And he was helping to save the city. Isca may know him. _The voice was soft at first inside her head, but was getting stronger.

Caylis frowned in confusion. Isca had not come to her need, but was that because she was worried about the city? The innocent people?

_The innocent people that abandoned you? That banished you? That blamed you for your dreams? _The cruel voice said.

Caylis tried to figure out what side to fight on in this battle of her mind.

_It is true that the Maraquans abandoned you, but if you save them now, that will show them that you are not the cause of the miseries. That you are trying to fight against evil, _The shy, but truthful voice said.

Her mind made up, Caylis swam determinedly back to the passage way. Then she remembered why she had had been tempted to warn Jacques.

The passages were incredibly dark and dangerous. The currents were strong and irregular. After seven years of banishment she had gotten to know them well, and was probably the only one that could navigate them safely.

And Jacques had gone in alone.

Her dark amethyst eyes widened. Cold fear seized her heart. He could easily be dead.

She dashed inside, not taking the time to figure out which way she was going, or which way the currents flowed.

In a small cavern a strong current took her by surprise. She tried to grab at the black rocks, swim against it, but the stones merely scratched her hands. The current threw her hard into a wall. Caylis tried to escape from the current, but she was pinned down. She tried to swim into the current, but she was smoothly slammed back into the rock. She stared through the dismal, murky water, held fast to the wall and thinking.

_This is getting me nowhere. _Caylis thought harshly.

_I need to calm down. _She took some deep breaths, and focused.

_You know these caverns. _She closed her eyes, and her expression relaxed.

_I can find Jacques faster if I don't panic. _Caylis smiled calmly.

"But first, to get off this wall." She said to herself. Her eyes glowed bright blue, and blue energy crackled around her palms. She punched the wall behind her with both fists, and with a burst, her magic exploded against the wall, and sent her flying out of the direct force of the current. Her scratched hands now ached, but she would deal with that later.

x

Jacques had been down here, how long? Where was he, anyhow? It's not like it mattered. He had to get to the palace. Although…he didn't know where the palace…was…

All he knew was that he had to get to the palace, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was going around in circles after a seeing what he _thought _was the same rock over and over again.

He tried to grin. He was becoming like Garin, acting before thinking.

With that thought in his head, he remembered Garin. His childhood friend could die in this battle. He would have to try to get through the impenetrable labyrinth for at least his best friend.

But as he paused and looked about, the silence and blackness bore down heavily on his ears and eyes. Jacques was as alone as he could ever remember.

Would he ever get out? Would he die here? The horrible thought turned his blood to ice. He would never see his friends and crewmates again. He would never be able to pay Isca back…

Jacques felt the hard pressure of hopelessness tighten in his chest. He gulped and tried to straighten his senses. But, it was no use. He was very deeply lost.

"Why didn't I get that Caylis girl to come with me? I could've probably convinced her…" he said to the ebony rocks, as though they would believe him.

He sighed, and decided if he had to die, he'd die trying. Squinting his brown eyes, he continued onward, his arms spread to feel his surroundings.

x

Caylis swam calmly through the tunnels now, searching for the lost pirate. She had looked through all the tunnels she could, but she could still not find him. Jacques had gotten himself very badly lost.

Caylis went through longer tunnels, bringing herself to a new floor of the labyrinth. She wove her way carefully through these tunnels.

As she turned a corner, she saw him. He was struggling, and looked scratched up, but she grinned.

She was grinning at the sight of him, and she barely even knew him. They maybe knew each other for an hour at least.

She wanted to shout for joy, but instead dashed up behind him. She stopped so abruptly that when she grabbed his arm, her light mauve hair briefly swept up and over her head. And she smiled, for the first time in seven years.

He turned, honey eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Having a little trouble are we?" She said, feeling a lifting feeling in her chest.

Jacques, surprised, did not react right away, but then grinned. "You came back…" was all he managed to say.

Caylis grinned softly, and Jacques felt his breath leave him. "I did," she took his hand, "because we have a city to save."

The Sea-Aisha took off through the tunnels, and Jacques was surprised at her speed. He held onto her hand with both of his. He was also surprised at how gracefully and purposefully she curled and spiraled through the tunnels, never once stopping to check where she was going. Her sister was right; Caylis knew the tunnels, and very, very well. And a short while later, the two emerged into sunlight.

x

Her powers blazed and shocked the pirates. Spheres of burning blue energy flung left and right for her palms.

His swords flashed in the sunlight. Sometimes the glaring light from the swords caused a flying bomb to ricochet in the other direction, explosions going off haphazardly.

The Maraquans, looked in surprise at them, but then smiled triumphantly at the frightened pirates. The battle got a lot easier after that. Every time Caylis or Jacques flashed by, the soldiers felt a jolt of confidence.

At one point during the battle a large Tuskaninny with a heavily tattooed body appeared behind Caylis, and took her by surprise. "Say goodbye, my pretty!" it said, raising its boulder sized fist. Caylis closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Opening her eyes a smidgen, she saw Jacques looking blankly uninterested give the enemy a knock on the head with his sword, rendering the Tuskaninny unconscious. The brute floated to the ocean floor below. Jacques winked at her. Caylis smiled, and nodded her thanks and continued on.

x

After the battle was won, Caylis stood in a corner, where some little girls were telling her how brave she must've been, asking how scared she was, and asking why she wasn't staying in Maraqua. Caylis, not used to such attention found it quite hard to answer all the questions, and was blushing heavily.

After their parents whisked them off, thanking her as they went, she still had a hint of blush upon her cheeks. Jacques noticed this from afar and sighed wistfully. He looked down at the lilac sea flower in his hand.

He had found it during the celebration ceremony. After talking to his crew mates, and saying he would talk to Garin, he saw the flower near the edge of the courtyard, and its colour had reminded him of Caylis. He picked it, and went off to say his goodbyes.

He walked nervously over to Caylis, who still had delicate shades of pick strewn over her smooth cheeks.

Caylis looked around at him. "Oh, hello Jacques." she said, smiling softly.

"Hi, Caylis," he said, his breath ceasing at her gentle smile. "Um, well…" he faltered slightly.

Caylis gazed at him curiously. "Did you want to tell me something?" she guessed.

"Oh! Well, yes." Jacques said, feeling heat creep up to his face. "Uh, do you mind if we walk?"

Caylis gave him a skeptical look, but said, "No. Not at all."

As they walked through the Maraquan gardens, Caylis looked with interest at the plants, (she hadn't seen them for 10 years) waiting until Jacques figured out what to say.

"Well," Jacques said, breaking the silence, "I came to say goodbye."

"Oh," Caylis said, sounding a little sad, looking towards the cobblestones of the palace gardens.

"And, I also wanted to give you this," Jacques said, holding out the flower.

There was a moment of great silence. Caylis looked in shock from the flower back to Jacques and back again. He thought he saw the remnants of blush reform.

"It's so pretty," Caylis whispered and took it from his hand. He smiled broadly.

"Thank you. For being so kind," Caylis said to him.

He nodded. "You're very welcome."

They smiled at one another for a couple of glorious seconds. "Well," Jacques said yet again, breaking their gaze, "I better get going."

"Y-yes." Caylis nodded hastily. Jacques smiled, albeit he didn't really feel like smiling. He looked into her eyes, and noticed a strand of mauve hair had come loose in front of her face. He wanted to tuck it behind her ear, so he could get a better look at her purple eyes. But he knew he couldn't. He had said goodbye. His friends were waiting.

As he turned to leave, Caylis said, "I wish we will meet again someday."

Jacques turned and smiled genuinely. "I do too." And he left.

Caylis felt the desperate feeling to chase after him. But she merely stared sadly after him, feeling as though she had had something more to say. She sighed, and tucked the loose lock of hair behind her ear.

x

Caylis looked up towards the surface from the entrance to her coral cave home. The moon sent shafts of light through the water, and coated the world in silver, dancing as it did. She stared at the surface forlornly, knowing she couldn't go there for fear of capture. But she dearly missed her friend (was that what they were?), and wanted to meet with him soon.

Upon the surface, Jacques, looked upon the water from the crow's nest. He crossed his arms on the railing, his chin resting upon his arms. Staring solemnly at the moon, he remembered everything that was amazing about the underwater realm. Jacques smiled. He knew that Caylis was missing him as well. He didn't know how, but he did. The way the moon reflected off the water seemed to sing to him.

And though they didn't know it, they both looked up to the silvery orb in the sky. A strange, but peaceful feeling fell upon the two of them, even though they were a thousand miles apart.

And so, that night, Caylis and Jacques made a wish on the full moon, to be reunited, not necessarily soon, but one day, no matter where the other was. And then, they both fell into the realm of dreams.

**

* * *

**

**Edit 1: **Added scene seperators.

**AN. **_Another story written from a long while ago. There's something about this story that doesn't sit well with me, but I'm not going to go back and rewrite it (unless I get inspired). I've improved since I wrote this (I think) but constructive critism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!_

_Also, I think I mentioned that Caylis was banished 7 years ago. That means she was 10 when she was bansihed, and is 17 in the present. The fact that she was 10 isn't Neopets canon, but the 17 age is. Just if anyone was curious. ;)_


End file.
